


Kittycat

by Xpouii



Series: Tumblr Request Drabbles [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Facials, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xpouii/pseuds/Xpouii
Summary: In the middle of a house meeting, Jackie asks Marvin to step outside due to an emergency.This "emergency" is questionable at best.
Relationships: Marvelsepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Tumblr Request Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Kittycat

Marvin sucked in a hissing breath as Jackie bit at his collarbone, “ _Now_ , Jackie? I thought there was an emergency.”

“I told you I like your boots,” Jackie said.

Marvin bit his lip with a chuckle, “Really? You can’t keep it in your pants for a half-hour meeting because I bought new boots?”

“It’s the heels,” Jackie growled in Marvin’s ear.

“Fucking hell I should have just facetimed you and gave you a heads up.”

“Last time you did that I broke my phone,” Jackie whined. “Come on, Kittycat. Let’s have some fun.”

“Jackie,” Marvin sighed, rolling his eyes, then Jackie’s hand slid up his shirt and he closed his eyes, “Fine, but we have to be quiet. That door isn’t exactly soundproof and this hallway echoes.”

“Don’t worry,” Jackie muttered, burying his hands in Marvin’s hair and pulling him into a kiss.

Marvin bit Jackie’s bottom lip and the hero pulled gently at his hair, teasing a moan from his lips. Spurred on by Marvin’s consent, Jackie pushed him a little roughly against the wall, swallowing away the sound that escaped the magician, one of mixed arousal and annoyance. Jackie stopped to wriggle out of his suit, getting it down to his knees before Marvin jumped up and wrapped his slender legs around his waist, eager for more of Jackie’s body against his. When the hero reached up to pull Marvin’s low-cut shirt open, sending the buttons scattering to the floor, the magician made a sound of complaint.

Marvin dug the nails of one hand into the back of Jackie’s neck, muttering against his lips, “Fucker.”

Jackie caught his wrists and pinned them against the wall, “Bad kitty.” He dipped his head to catch Marvin’s nipple in his mouth and bite down.

Marvin gasped and fought against Jackie’s bruising hold on his wrists so he could cover his mouth, biting his bottom lip hard, “God damn it, Jackie!” he hissed.

“Want me to stop?” Jackie rumbled in his ear, and Marvin shivered.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Marvin groaned.

Jackie chuckled, “Yeah, but probably not intentionally.” He slid his hands down to Marvin’s ass, tearing his jeans open. “Besides, you can just fix them after.”

“What is this a Reality Kings yoga pants porn?” Marvin muttered against Jackie’s jaw.

Jackie pulled back slightly and looked down, “Those are yoga pants?”

Marvin sighed, resting his arms on Jackie’s shoulders, “Oh Jackie you’re… handsome. Gods you’re beautiful.”

Jackie grinned, then hesitated, “Uh… you got lube, babe?”

“Lube? Of course Jackie I just stay lubed up all hours of the day and night in case you decide to fuck me in a wildly inappropriate setting.” Marvin sniped, then after Jackie just stared, he sighed, waving his hand to conjure a small bottle, “Here.”

Jackie took it, “This is actually lube, right? Cuz last time-”

“I know it was hot sauce last time Jackie but in my defense you made me _really_ mad. Besides, your cock is way too close for me to prank you without risking my own ass.”

“Ok,” Jackie said. “I believe you, mostly because I’m way too horny to think about it.”

“That makes two of us,” Marvin said, the cattiness in his voice fading to a whine. “Please hurry.”

Jackie moved as quickly as he could, opening the bottle and lubing himself up, only making a small mess as he dropped the bottle before thrusting in. Marvin arched his back, gasping. “You feel so good, Marv,” Jackie muttered, kissing Marvin’s neck.

“Gods, Jackie,” Marvin breathed as he dug his heels into Jackie’s ass and grinned at the sound his boyfriend made. They weren’t his highest heels— _that_ pair was saved for very special occasions. With three inch heels they were high enough to be loud on wood and tile, and practical enough that he could still center his gravity should he need to fireball Anti into next week. However, had Marvin known how wild Jackie would get, he wouldn’t have debuted them at a house meeting. “Fuck me harder, baby.”

It always took the wind out of Marvin, just how hard Jackie was willing to fuck him, just how big he was and how _perfectly_ they fit together. Jackie’s cock had a way of turning Marvin into a character from the badly-dubbed hentai that Chase would watch in the living room and laugh at with Bing and some of the android’s weirder housemates, all intent on perfecting their own ahegao face. Marvin never had the balls to tell them that their cheap imitations were nothing compared to what Jackie made him do—Marvin functioned best with a little mystery, after all. Just now, Marvin was doing his best to keep his tongue in his mouth while Jackie pounded into him.

“How’s it feel?”

“Give it to me, baby. Just like that, want your big cock,” Marvin moaned, mostly forgetting that they were one shitty door away from the rest of their housemates. Marvin rutted against his lover’s body, his cock getting just enough friction to get that little jolt through his body, sucking the breath out of him with every thrust. Jackie held back for him a little—he had to, but they were perfectly matched in their love of intimacy hard, rough and—in this case—fast. There would be bruises, on wrists and hips, all up and down Marvin’s back where Jackie was slamming him against the wall, but they were little trophies, the closest Marvin would ever come to tattooing himself with Jackie’s name, and the magician could leave marks of his own.

Marvin drug his nails down Jackie’s arms, digging deep scratches that blazed angry red against the hero’s pale skin. Jackie growled in his ear and Marvin’s body lost the battle, tumbling over into the abyss of ecstasy as the magician cried out Jackie’s name and his release painted their stomachs. Jackie reached for Marvin’s cock, stroking him without mercy and pulling out a louder, higher cry as Marvin’s orgasm swiftly became rough overstimulation, “Fuck Jackie fuckfuck _fuck_!”

Once Jackie had wrung him out completely, he shoved at the hero’s hand to make him stop, moaning happily when Jackie kissed him, giving one last hard thrust and making Marvin whine. The hero helped him down, and Marvin gave him a quick kiss before kneeling, taking Jackie’s throbbing cock in his hand. “You’re fucking gorgeous, kittycat,” Jackie muttered.

“Cum for me, Jackie baby,” Marvin panted, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth as he worked Jackie’s cock with fast, shallow strokes. He closed his eyes when Jackie shouted out, the sound shattering off of the walls as he came. Marvin caught as much as he could in his mouth, a stray strand catching him along his cheekbone. He opened his eyes and licked his lips, swallowing with a smile; Jackie grinned and pulled him to his feet, wiping away his spend with a calloused thumb before kissing Marvin deep and sweet.

“God I love you,” Jackie said, giving Marvin his trademark lovesick post-jizz smile.

“Of course you do, baby,” Marvin cooed. “How could you not?”

Jackie reached to pull his clothes back into place while Marvin repaired his own, “I hate putting this thing on when I’m sweaty.”

Marvin shook out his long hair as it fell back into place, no more sweat or tangles, and he checked his nails with a sigh, “You ruined my nails.”

“No problem,” Jackie said. “I’ll take you to get em fixed after the meeting.”

Marvin scoffed, “I’m not going in there. Three people just sat on the other side of that door listening to you destroy my ass and you think I’m about to walk back in on that meeting? I’ll be at the nail salon.”

Jackie rolled his eyes, but he watched Marvin’s ass as he walked away, blindly fumbling for the doorknob back into the conference room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
